The Annivarsary
by sriley3751
Summary: Gajeel and Levy move in together for their annivarsary when things get heated


Gajeel and Levy

Levy and Gajeel were moving in together. The couple had found a house fairly near the guild. They saved up all of the money that they had earned from their missions and even had a little help from their fellow members at Fairy Tail. Everyone there knew how much living together meant to them, especially because today was their one year anniversary. Levy burst into their new house with excitement and Gajeel followed, excited as well. They put all of their boxes into the two rooms, their bedroom and Levy's library and then went to the bedroom to rest. Once in the bedroom, Gajeel collapsed onto the bed with a low grunt. Levy went in the bathroom to change. She had bought some new clothes for the occasion and wondered if her boyfriend would like them. She pulled out the one thing she knew he would; a brand new silky, lacy, black nightgown, practically see through. She put it on, fixed her hair down, the way he liked it the most, and put on a small amount of makeup. She slowly walked back into the room and waited for his glowing crimson eyes to be on her, all over her, wanting her. He ran out of the room. She sat on the bed and wondered what was going on with Gajeel. A few minutes later he strutted back into their room with a giant cardboard box. He pulled out some things along with some incense. He lit it, dimmed the lights, and pushed his small little lover onto the bed. "Now Levy, why did u go and put that on?" He asked her smoothly, watching her curiously. "Well," She replied, "I thought you would like it… Do you?" He thought about his answer for a second. "I love it baby, but you didn't need to put it on because it will be off of you in a few minutes," he replied, winking. The couple kissed passionately, their tongues pushing back and forth in a heated battle. He broke free and panted "Lev, I love you so much, you are my soul mate. You know that if we do this, we can't go back, right?" She whispered "of course Gajeel, I love you too, that's why I want to do this." Hearing this, Gajeel forcefully took the flimsy fabric off of Levy. He then began to kiss his way down and around her breasts. "Wwha..!" Levy exclaimed as he licked her breasts. She began to moan when he began to suck and bite her nipples.  
Gajeel felt Levy's tiny hand trying to unbutton his pants. He fumbled with the button and his shorts sank to the floor. Standing in his boxers and Levy laying on the bed in her fishnet panties, he bent over and put his face in her crotch. He used his teeth to take off the now ripped fabric. He gave her another kiss and went down on her. She moaned so deliciously and seductively, it made him force her legs open and he pushed a finger deep inside her. She was intoxicated. Her moaning drowned out the sound of how wet she was. He circled her clit and traced her with his fingers. He hovered his dick over her opening and thrust into her going deeper and harder with each thrust. As she screamed his name, he pulled out. He turned her around and placed her on her all fours in front of him. He went harder and faster until she cried out in an orgasmic shout as her walls tightened around his dick. He went for two more minutes and then cummed inside her with a groan. She went and turned on the hot water to take a shower. She laid a towel out for her on the counter heard Gajeel shut the door behind her. She got in and he followed, his muscular body melding with her tiny figure. When Gajeel felt the hot droplets of water pour down on them he turned her around and lifted one of her legs up to enter her again. She screamed even louder than before as his massive dick massaged her G spot, going in and out of her tight pink flesh. One hand gripped hard onto her tiny breasts, while the other trailed her tiny body. She was so happy they were in love. Her train of thought was broken with a filling sensation of her walls tightening. Gajeel felt this and went faster. He cummed inside her, they said "love you" to each other and then they washed off. They went back into the bedroom and put on their pajamas and cuddled. After a while, Gajeel heard the soft breath of Levy and drifted off into a sleep, knowing that their anniversary was perfect. 


End file.
